You Again
by EmilyEstrada
Summary: Ana is introduced to Christian Grey by her best friend Kate when they graduate.He becomes bewitched by her on there first meeting.I don't want to spoil to much but you well see. I do not own anything Credit:E.L. James I really hope you enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Ana POV:

Today I graduate from WSU with Kate.She is going to adress a speach today after Christian Grey, the man she interviewed 2 weeks ago for the student news paper she had to conduct.I was going to do it because Kate had caught the Flu but she was "cured" faster then we both thought.

Kate tells me that Mr.Grey is very handsome but he does have this way of him that nakes him seem like an asshole.When me and Kate are ready to go she asks

"So you know that guy I met at the club last week."

"mmh"

"Well Mr.Grey is his brother, older brother."

"Really?How do you know this"

why should I even asks shes always this detailed to anyone she meets.

"Well when I was at the club we _enjoyed_ each others company...

 **Kate**!" I interrupted. "what. I didn't do anything wrong... _well"_

lets go your going to be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Ana:POV

When we arrived at WSU Kate looked nervous.I guess its because some of her new coworkers were coming or the crowd was to much for her to take in all at once.But kate quickly recovered form her timid state. _I wish I could do it that easily_.

"Ana, Elliott texted me he's coming to see me and because his brother is there and they want to head out after."

"Will you introduce me to your boyfriend. "

"He's not my boyfriend yet."

"Okay, let's go or were going to be late."

Me and Kate walk through the corridor to the theater were our seats will be.Kate soon leaves me to go sit with the professor's up on stage.She sits beside a very attractive man.He's impeccably dressed in a fornal business suit that makes him more delectable to watch. Which every women here does the same.He's purely focused on what's going up on stage _a man on a mission_ is what he looks like.

Soon when we are all seated in our seats I get a text from my dad.

 **Dad:** Hey annie I'm here.

 **Ana:** I thought you couldn't make it.

I can't wait for his next message cause the graduation ceremony is starting.My eye catches the handsome mans eyes up on stage. _why is he staring at me._ He blinks as if to clear his mind from a trance.He focuses back to the front.After some minuets professor Smith call Christian Grey over to comence his adress about the world,the hungry and the environment.He's very thoughtful when it comes to these things _I think._

When Kate goes up I feel joy spring from me like a mother has pride for her daughter.Kate is the strongest woman ever known to man.She talks about opportunities and change thats going to change our lives forever.In her words there something that makes me believe that she's right.

When my name is said I stand.I head up the stage and revive my diploma and my associates degree. I shake hands with every one on stage when I get to Mr.Grey he congratulates me on my hard work to complete school.It's like he's make a mockery of me because what I've heard from Kate is that he has worked his entire adult life to make his business function from the start.

When we shake hands he looks at me so intensely its like he's undressing me.I do the same to him.

When I leave the rest of the names are being called and I sit in my seat I was before.I keep looking down with the over whelming feeling that I'm being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana:POV

The ceremony just ended and Kate comes over to me with the biggest smile on here face.She kind of reminded me of a little girl ready to play with a new christmas gift.She comes up to me and tells me great news.

"Elliott asked me to be his girlfriend can you believe it!"

"Kate thats great ,why wouldn't he your the most beautiful person I know."

"Thank you but _Ana_ you do know someone has been starting at you, right?"

"Who?Because I can tell you that there is nothing to look at Kate."

I scoff with a smile on my face.I know there's nothing to my skinny lanky self.

she comes closer to my ear and whispers.

"Oh you don't believe me okay and just so you know he's coming this _way."_ She comes a little closer to me and says in my ear." _Mr.Grey."_

I look to my right and I see that he is coming over.I instantly start to hide from his stare.I tell Kate to turn .He walks towards us like aiming for a target on the dart board.I don't know why he stares but the more he does it holds something within me I cant express.

He greets me and Kate, tells Kate that his brother is in the locker room out side the theater.

When we're left alone it's a little awkward and thankfully my father comes like a saving grace.

My father hugs me and tells me he's proud to have a daughter like me.

Mr. Grey moves away from my conversation with my father a couple of minutes pass and my dad tells me he has to leave to take the night shift at the mill he's working at right now.Mr.Grey comes back up towards me.

"Hi I'm Christain Grey you're Anastasia Steele right?"

"Yes."

 _Why is this so AWKWARD he must be thinking the same_!

"So your Kate's friend from school right?"

"I have been friends since high school."

Just when I'm begging to leave Kate and I'm assuming is Elliot strut over to us look giddy and happy I sometimes wish someone would look at me like he does to Kate.Hopefully in the long run maybe just maybe I will find someone like that,to like ever single bit of me there is.

"Hey Chris we're heading out for dinner you mind joining us?You too Ana." Elliot says to us.I hope that Elliot is a nice guy for Kate. _She deserves it.Every guy Kate did date was always a imbecile_. "I don't have anything to do the rest of the day."Mr.Grey says to them.I look up and see Kate staring at me and nudges with her eyes to come with them.I decided I have to go.

"Okay.I'll go as well."

"So where are we headed."Kate says as we start to leave the theater.


End file.
